Season 6 How I Imagine
by SydneyBarone
Summary: The Title-Name explains everything. Read it and review: should I continue? NINTH CHAPTER HAS BEEN ADDED! Dedicated to Tinker Bell, Welcome To Providence and Divine Providence.
1. 3 Years Later

"Season 6 - How I Imagine"   
  
Chapter One  
  
CHRISTMAS...  
  
It was a quiet Christmas-Eve at the 'Hansen-house'...  
  
-It's unbelievable, that Syd is about to be 3 years gone. The time is just flying without her...-said Joanie.  
  
-Flying? Are you mad?! I feel like time's made from stone and steel since she had left Providence! I miss her so much!-told Jim to her daughter.  
  
-Dad, she's okay and she will be here for New Years Day!  
  
-I know, but...  
  
-There isn't any "but"! Shut up and watch the tree!  
  
-Joanie?!!!-Jim was about to be a hurrican.  
  
-Ssshhh! It's the Holiday Of Love!-laughed Joanie.  
  
-I see your point.-smiled her dad.  
  
Robbie, Tina, Jim and Joanie watched their beautyful christmas tree and the 3 playing children: Pete, Hannah and Nick...  
  
MEANWHILE AT CHICAGO...  
  
-Syd, I know your upset, more than upset, and I'm sorry, I know it's my fault...-  
  
-Owen... Stop it! It isn't your fault... And I'm not even upset, just a bit disappointed... This is the first Christmas, what I'm not having with my family...  
  
-I'm not your family?-asked Owen.  
  
-Ahh, Owen! You know how I meant it!  
  
-Aha, it was a bad joke... I'm sorry, Hon.  
  
-Owen, me too had an emergency today... It's my fault too, or it's nobodys' fault. It's the fault of our horrible, crazy lifestyle...  
  
-I know, I'm sorry...-he sighed.  
  
-Sweetie... If you apologise one more time, I don't know what I will do with you!-smiled Syd.  
  
-Wohoo! I'm scared so much!-imitated Owen a scream.  
  
-Wait until I catch you!- laughed Syd.  
  
-Now, lets TRY to celebrate the Christmas of our own, OK?  
  
-Ok,- agreed Syd. -Owen?  
  
-Hmmm?  
  
-You know, after all this madness, I still love you so much...-  
  
-That you can't even imagine?-he continued the sentence.  
  
-Yes! How did you know that?  
  
-Sydney... I feel the same way about you...-whispered Owen.  
  
They shared a long, slow kiss then stared trough the window to watch, how the snow slowly burried Chicago into a white grave...  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
-Hon, I have to take a check at the office, just a few hours and I'll be home. I sthat OK with you?  
  
-'Course, but hurry up 'cause it's Christmas-Day!  
  
-I see your point! Bye!  
  
-Hey! Where's my good bye-kiss?  
  
-Comin' right up!-he kissed her.  
  
-Much better...-smiled Syd.  
  
Owen had left their appartment, Syd was alone, then the phone was ringing...  
  
ONE HOUR LATER...  
  
Owen arrived. He was really, really happy, like never in a long time ago. And he wanted to share something with his beautyful, wonderful wife, something really, really good... But when he stepped into the appartment, a shock-situation was waiting just for him...  
  
-Honey! I'm home! And I have great news! I bet you can't find i...-his breath caught in his throath.  
  
Syd was sitting on the floor and cried so desperatley, that Owen couldn't ever imagine.  
  
-Oh, God! Sydney! What 's wrong? It's okay, you can tell me! What's wrong?  
  
-Owen!-Syd tried to catch her thoughts. -I thought you will come later!  
  
-I know, but I came earlier, I'm here and worried about you like a madman, so you have to explain me everything!-his thoughts were racing! "What the heck is happening here?"  
  
-I see your point... Owen, I will be totally honest with you but please don't be nervous!...-begged Syd.  
  
Owen kneeled down beside her and listened...  
  
-I won't be nervous, just start it.  
  
-OK... Owen I love you. And I thought it will be absoluetley nice to start our new life of our own. But then I realized how much I miss mother -she was about to fight against her crying- and that I cannot spend enough time with my father and family! We came here, Chicago was a big, strange city and I just felt like I'm an 'english man in New York' you know... I don't feel myself very good in my new work place neither. The only good thing is you, but you see, you work always, I work always... We don't have enough time even for a baby! And today I had a phone call... -she almost started to cry again- It was Joanie, she said, that Dad isn't happy without me and that Izzy... Izzy want to open my clinic again! She invited me to... Providence...-she started to cry desperatley again.  
  
Owen started to cradle her... Syd looked up at his face and cannot believed what she saw there... Owen smiled like an idiot.  
  
-Owen...-started her in a very unnerving but silent voice. -Why the hell are you smiling???  
  
-Honey! It's wonderful!!!  
  
-What???-Syd couldn't believe his husband. She tored herself from his arms away.  
  
-Remember! When I arrived I said: "I have great news" and that "I bet you cannot find it out!"  
  
-Owen... What are you talking about?  
  
-Syd, it's wonderful!-repeated Owen himself... -My office is sending me back... We're moving back to Providence!!!  
  
Syds' mouth fall open.  
  
-Huh?  
  
-I just knew that you will like it!-said Owen, as he started to explain everything to her beautyful wife...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review and tell me if you'll like me to continue the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A Stranger In The Hansen house

"Season 6 - How I Imagine"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
CHICAGO...  
  
-A few weeks ago I told my boss, that I know I made good work in the past 3 years and now I have a plan. Our office is so big here in Chicago, that we can get through the frontiers of this city... And because it was my plan, my first proposition was Providence. They said, that because I have connections with that powerful city I can go there and start a new office by myself with the help of Chicago. They discussed with the managment and they said OK, so I said OK and right now they're sending me back to Providence!  
  
-You're not kidding...  
  
-I'm not kidding...  
  
-You're not kidding!...-laughed Syd.  
  
-No, I'm not kidding Honey!-laughed Owen.  
  
-So we're moving back???  
  
-Yes we are...-Owens' heart was so happy, finally his little Syd was smiling.  
  
-Owen, I love you so much!-Syd didn't felt so happy since their wedding and honeymoon. She embraced Owen so tight that he almost couldn't breath, but he didn't mind it, just locked her into his strong arms. "Our life is going to be right from now"-he thought.  
  
-But, tell me something... Chicago wasn't that bad after all, right?-Owen worried a bit of their past life.  
  
-No, it wasn't at all, but Providence will be better...  
  
-I know...-smiled Owen.  
  
-You know, I had read something in a newspaper a week ago... It was about ideal cities for families... They wrote about Providence, it said that it's a wonderful place for f-a-m-i-l-i-e-s, if you know what I mean...  
  
-Yeees... You mean you want a little baby...  
  
-Aha... Exactly...  
  
-I want a little baby too, but right now I cannot make you any babies, 'cause my brain can't get enough oxygen...-laughed Owen.  
  
-Ouu sorry Honey,-laughed Sydney as she losened her grip on Owens' neck-, better?  
  
-Yes... I'll take back the control over my mind, just a minute...-he joked again.-So, now that I'm right, why don't we make a little baby?  
  
-Hmmm... Not a bad idea, after all...-smiled Syd in a very attarctive way.  
  
-Hope you know, that this smile always drives me wild...-whispered Owen.  
  
-Oh, yes I know...-murmured Syd and kissed him...  
  
MEANWHILE IN PROVIDENCE...  
  
Jim was drinking his tea in the afternoon, the sun was shining, it was a happy day...  
  
Then the phone was ringing...  
  
-Hello, Hansen-house...-he answered.  
  
-Jim, oh Jim...-it was a crying women voice.  
  
-Rebecca? Is that you? What happend?!-Rebecca was the wife of Jims' younger brother, Joseph... He haven't seen them for a long time now.  
  
-Jim... He's dead... Dead!...  
  
-Who?!!!  
  
-Joseph! Your brother! He's dead! It was a heart attack...  
  
-Oh, my God...-then the phone-line broked...  
  
FEW HOURS LATER...  
  
Joanie arrived, it wasn't a bad day after all... She stepped into the kitchen, Jim and Hannah was there... They watched old black and white pictures...  
  
-It's me and my brother...-said Jim.  
  
-You look really handsome, Pap.-told Hannah.-Don't worry about him... He's now in a better place, everything is gonna be allright...  
  
Jim cannot believed what the little Hannah said.  
  
-You're a very smart little girl, Hannah.-smiled Jim.  
  
-Hannah? Go to your room for a few minutes, Mommy and Pap need to talk a little bit.  
  
-OK... Whatever you want...  
  
-Just a few more years and she will grow up.-said Jim.  
  
-Yes, I think you're right... Dad. Who's now in a better place?  
  
-Joanie, my brother, Joseph died a few hours ago...  
  
-Oh, my God, Dad. I'm so sorry... I didn't know him, but I know he was an excellent man.  
  
-Yes he was... It's sad, that just Syd met him from the three of yours, and she was quiet small tough... I didn't seen him for 7 years now...  
  
-Dad, what can I do for you?  
  
-Nothing, Jo, nothing... Just be there for me.  
  
-Dad, I'll always be there for you, just as much as Syd and Rob are there for you...  
  
THE NEXT EVENING...  
  
It rained...  
  
Jim was still dizzy with the thought of his brother, but somebody was standing at his door, and this shaked him from his remebrance...  
  
-I'm coming!  
  
He opened the door what revealed a scared, wet and crying young girl for him.  
  
-Sofia?! What are you doing here? Come in, you're going to be ill!  
  
-Jim, I couldn't take my mother anymore, dad was the only thing I could hold on to!-said the girl, she held a letter tightly.-She wrote this, but you don't have to read it, I did it alredy...  
  
-We're going to make you dry, then you tell me everything, OK?  
  
-OK... Jim! I'm so glad I'm finally here!-she cried out as she embraced him...  
  
-Okay, okay... Lets go to the house...  
  
Sofia was the only and very late child of Rebecca and Joseph... She loved Jim and his familiy but had a very starnge relationship with her own family, especially with her mother. They traveled all around the world, again and again, so she never had a normal life. But when they came to visit Jims' family she spended most of her time with the much older Hansen-kids. Her mother was an alcoholic once and her father wasn't a determinative character. She needed to patronize her own parents. That's why she needed to grow up too early... Her best friends were Syd and Robbie Hansen.  
  
-I said to mother: "Please write a letter to Jim and let me go, I want to go to him!" She had a hard crackup after dad...-she started to cry again...  
  
-I know what happened...-he said as he cradeled her.  
  
-She's now in some kind of an institution... Jim... She's (and me too) asking you for something... Please... Can I move to Providence for a while? I love this place and I miss all of you so much! I just need a little rest and a normal family-life... Please...  
  
The thought crossed Jims' mind... "My children had almost left the 'family-house', and we have already an empty room... I miss my 'father-life' and I must do this for my brother and for Sofia..."  
  
-Well, how many luggages have you? Syds' room will be perfect for you...  
  
-Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! Jim I'm so honored! Thank you sooooooo much!!!  
  
-OK, OK... I'll show you your room and then we'll have dinner, right?  
  
-Absoluetley perfect!-she was the happiest human on earth... She found a real family finally...  
  
-Joanie is about to come home, I think...  
  
-Really? Where are the others?  
  
-Well, you know, my wife died 8 years ago...  
  
-Sorry...  
  
-Thank you... Syd moved home from L.A. and opened a clinic...  
  
-Oh, yes... Saint-Syd...-smiled Sofia.  
  
-You're right... Rob is married with two children...  
  
-My lil' Robbie is married???? With two children??? I cannot believe you!  
  
-Long story... I'll tell you later.-smiled Jim.-Joanie is trying to be a good mother (she is one), and after Syd spended 5 years with seeking for the right man, she found one, married with him and moved to Chicago...  
  
-Oh no!!!  
  
-Oh yes, and I'm very sad about this...  
  
-She's married? Wohoo! Many things happened!...  
  
-You're right...  
  
Joanie arrived with Hannah, they greeted the new member of their family and spend an evening together... After Hannah falled asleep, Joanie went to bed... Sofia was standing in the door way...  
  
-Joanie?  
  
-Yes?  
  
-You know, I took this thing very hard, can I sleep with you tonight?  
  
-Of course, come in... I know what you're feeling...  
  
-Thank you very much...  
  
-Oh, it's nothing! C'mon!  
  
-I know that we weren't as close to each other as I was with Rob and Syd but from now I hope we will...  
  
-I hope it too...-smiled Joanie.-Welcome in our Hansen-family!...  
  
Nobody thoughts what a big surprise will come after a few days from Chicago!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review and tell me if you'll like me to continue!!! I know that there was just a little bit of Syd/Owen but in the next chapter they're coming HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Good Bye Chicago

"Season 6 - How I Imagine"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
CHICAGO...  
  
-Yes... Really? I take it right now! Yes, ofcourse! Thanks a lot Buddy! Yes, really... Okay, see you soon. OK, bye.-Owen was talking on the phone.  
  
-Who was that?-asked Syd, as she stepped to the room.  
  
-Hmmm... If you will be a good-girl, I'll tell you...  
  
-Owen...-started Syd like a kitty.-Who was that Sweetie? Hmmm?...  
  
-Okay... If you give me a kiss I'll tell you...-smiled Owen.  
  
-Hmmm... This isn't so bad, I think I'll do it...  
  
-You better do it, Honey-cake, 'cause the caller had good news...  
  
-Really?-started Syd excitedly.  
  
-First the kiss, than the goodies!  
  
-Mr Frank, you're definetley a good lawyer!-laughed Syd as she kissed him.-So? I was a good-girl, right Mr Frank?  
  
-Yes, you were... And good-girls deserve their favourite appartment...-smiled Owen.  
  
-What do you mean?  
  
-I mean, if we're moving back to Providence, and we're about to do this, we can go back our... our... last appartment!  
  
-Huh?  
  
-You heard it right!  
  
-Honey it's wonderful! I loved that flat!!!-Syd loved good news.  
  
-I know... I've made a little exploration... And found out, that our flat was empty, so I' ve made a fast phone-call and swoop down on it! So it's ours again.  
  
-Hmmm... I just love the way how your brain works...-murmured Syd, as she started to kissing his neck.  
  
-I just love the way when you do this...-smiled Owen, then the phone ringed.  
  
-Damn...! Couldn't be any wors time...-said Owen.  
  
-Hello...-Syd smiled as she answered the phone. Owen was adorable in this kind of mood...  
  
-Syd, it's me...  
  
-Hi Dad! What's up?  
  
-Syd... I have very bad news...  
  
-Hmmm...-Syd didn't liked bad news.-What happened?  
  
-My brother, Joseph died a few days ago...  
  
-Oh Dad I'm so sorry! I remember him and... Oh my God! Where's Sofia?!!!  
  
-She's okay, she's here with us... I let her to move into your room, hope you don't mind...  
  
-Ofcourse not!!! She stays in Providence? Okay... Yes, that's fine... Okay, tell her I miss her and we will be there... Hmmm... Aha, yes... Yes on New Years Day I think...-Syd looked to Owen, like she wanted to ask something... Owen nodded with his head...-Yes, on New Years Day. Okay, bye.  
  
-What happened again?-asked Owen in a very unnerving way.  
  
-Owen... Stop that. My fathers brother died a few weeks ago...-said Syd harshly.  
  
-Sorry Hon... really...  
  
-That's OK... We didn't know him very well, but I saw her daughter growing up, and it wasn't a sight for sore eyes... I worried about her, she was my best friend from the family... But it will be nice in a kind of way... You will meet her finally!  
  
-Whatever you say...-accepted Owen.-Your father knows that we're about to move home?  
  
-No, it's a totally surprise for everybody... And it will be perfect... And when will we finish the the things here?  
  
-Look... My job is ready for me in Providence, our flat is furnished, it's just our private objects and clothes and... Your work...  
  
-Aha... Okay, I will call Izzy today... Looks like, that she will be the only one who will know about our traveling...  
  
-I have to make a check at the office again... I will be home soon, call Izzy and... I don't want to come home and see you cry again, okay Dr Fairytale?  
  
-OK...-smiled Syd, then kissed him. Owen left...  
  
-Hello... It's Syd. I want to talk with Izzy...-she started the call.  
  
-Sydney, hello!-answered a nice nurse-voice.-We miss you all, I search for Izzy just a minute...  
  
-Thank you so much!-smiled Sydney. "This whole thing is just sooo coooool!" this was her first thought.  
  
-Hello...-a craggy man voice was in the lane.  
  
-David!-Syd was shocked.-I... I-I-I... I thought you were in Somalia or something like that...  
  
-No, no...-laughed Baylor.-I came back a few months ago... Nice to hear your voice...  
  
-Yes... I feel the same about you... I move back to Providence.-"Why the hell did I told this to him???!"  
  
-Oh... Really? Alone?... Oh, Izzy is here...  
  
-David! Please, don't tell this to anybody! Please! And... No, I... I wouldn't be alone... If you know what I mean...  
  
-Yes, ofcourse...  
  
-Syd?-it was finally Izzy.  
  
-Oh! Izzy! So glad to hear you! I heard things about the clinic...  
  
-So you know everything... Well... We only start it with you.  
  
-Then can we start it on New Years Day?  
  
-What???  
  
-We move back to Providence! But please keep it in secret!!!  
  
-Oh Syd! It's wonderful!!! Okay... I'll make a few phone-calls... But I know that the date will be the 10th of January. It was in the contract.  
  
-Contract? Wow you've made it really regular!  
  
-Thanks! Gotta go, it's an emergency... I'm so happy, that I'll finish this finally! Bye!  
  
-Bye, you silly woman!-laughed Syd.  
  
Syd shaked her head... "Why the hell did I told this to him?... Why did he answered the telephone... It wasn't his call! Gods!"  
  
LAST DAY OF THE YEAR...  
  
-Hmmm... It's our last night here...-said Owen bittersweetly...  
  
-Honey... Are you sad?-asked Syd.  
  
-No, I'm not... I love Providence... It's only that I also loved Chicago... But if I remember well, Providence is the right place for f-a-m-i-l-i-e-s...-smiled Owen.  
  
-Aha... Are you reallllly sure about this?  
  
-Ofcourse I am! I go wherever my beautyful Fairy wants to go!  
  
-This sounded like I am the head of our family...-smiled Syd.  
  
-But it didn't meant that!-laughed Owen as he huged her.-So... what will we do on our last night?  
  
-You know... I have great plans... Follow me!-she grabbed him and take with herself into their closed bedroom.-So... Usually, men must to be romantic, but right now, you was the one, who made my wish come true, so... it's my turn.-Syd opened the door.  
  
They had almost moved out from the flat. The room was empty, only the bed and the wardrobe were standing inside... But it was wonderful. Syd worked on it through the whole afternoon. Candles were standing everywhere and Owens favourite white cover was on the bed... His breath caught in his throath.  
  
-Are you surprised?-smiled Syd sweetly.  
  
-Hehh... Honey surprised? I'm not only surprised... I'm... I'm...-he couldn't finish his thoughts.  
  
-Owen... I know, that this was a big sacrafice from you, but I promise that I will compensate you for the rest of our life...  
  
-Sydney... You don't have to promise anything. I did it only for us, your smile makes me the happier man on earth...-he said as he kissed her in a passionate way...  
  
After a few sweet hours, they were still awake. Syd lied prone, Owen stroked her backside.   
  
-Hey Honey... It tickles...-giggled Sydney. Owen leaned down and kissed her shoulder, then her neck, then her cheek, finally her lips.  
  
-Why don't you sleep Sweetie? The next day will be a hard-one...-he whispered.  
  
-Don't worrie about me that much...-smiled Syd. She pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.  
  
Owen embraced her and burried his face into her beautyful hair.  
  
-Sydney?-he whispered into her ear.  
  
-What's wrong Honey?  
  
-Nothing... I just want to say that I love you. More than my life and I don't care what will happen, I will stand by you forever.  
  
-Owen... I love you too. You'll never have to question this, okay?  
  
-Okay...  
  
They shared a long and slow kiss, then Owen nestled to Syd like a little child.  
  
-I think you're the one who could use some sleep...-smiled Syd as she cradeled him to a dream.  
  
Their next day will be definetley a hard-one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and review, should I continue? In the next chapter the family will meet finally... 


	4. Home Is Where The Heart Is

"Season 6 - How I Imagine"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
FINALY ON THE AIRPLANE...  
  
-Nobody will waiting for us.-said Syd.-We will drop into the house like bombs!  
  
-You didn't told them when will we arrive?  
  
-Yep!-she smiled.  
  
-WOW!... OK, then we can take our things home first.  
  
-I agree, we will spend the rest of the day in the "Hansen-house"...-laughed Syd.-How weird is to say "Hansen-house"?!  
  
-You're right.-nodded Owen.-Just a few hours and you will be home again...-smiled Owen.  
  
-Only with you Sweetie...-she whispered as she moved closer to her lovely husband.  
  
SYD AND OWENS APPARTMENT...  
  
-God! I missed this falt!-cried out Syd.  
  
-I see your point, Honey! But please hurry up, 'cause I miss Joanie!  
  
-Huh?  
  
-You know we BEcame very close friends before the wedding...  
  
-Aha... I see... Should I be jeaolus?-said Syd curiously.  
  
-No! No!-laughed Owen.-Absoluetley NO!-he hugged and kissed her.-Lets go!  
  
-OK.-nodded Syd.  
  
AT THE HANSEN-HOUSE...  
  
Everybody was at home. Joanie, Jim, Rob, Tina and the kids. Then the doorbell ringed.  
  
-This must be them!-shouted Joanie as she ran to open the door. In the next moment she locked her sister into her arms.-Syd! You're finally here!  
  
Syds' eyes filled with tears.  
  
-We have news, and they're so much better than this!-smiled Syd.  
  
When Joanie finally let go Syd, she turned to Owen.  
  
-Buddy! You're here, I missed you at the Christmas-shopping!  
  
-I missed you too, Jo!-as he embraced her warmly.  
  
-Lets go, back to the house! This cold frozes the shit out of me...  
  
-Wohoo! Joanie, are you OK?  
  
-Yes, yes... It's just the mixture of the cold and the happiness...-laughed Joanie.  
  
Everybody got inside.  
  
-Rob! I missed you! Hope you didn't do any bad things!-embraced Syd his brother, then turned to his wife and children.  
  
-Tina!  
  
-Syd! We missed you a lot!  
  
-Everything was OK? How's the little Nick?  
  
-He's okay... Had little problems with sleeping, but nothing serious...  
  
-Oh, finally I could sobered down... I worried about him...  
  
-You didn't had to!  
  
-Pete! What about you lil' ice skater?  
  
-Nothing Syd, thanks!-he gave her a little kiss on the cheek..  
  
-Hannah! Little girl!-Syd lifted her from the floor.  
  
-Hello Aunt Syd! So glad you're here! Mommy went crazy without you!-she grabbed her arms around her neck.  
  
-I tell you something... I went crazy without Mommy...  
  
Hannah giggled...  
  
-Dad.-whispered Syd. Impatiently she embraced her father.  
  
-Sydney... My little Syd, you're finally here again.-he whispered to her ear.  
  
-Dad, I missed you so much... I have to tell something to the family.  
  
Jim looked insecure.  
  
-Owen, please come here! Everybody, please sit down, we have to tell something...  
  
Everybody listened to them.  
  
-OK. So... In the last 3 years we had a fresh and new life but it was crazy and we worked all the time. We decided to search for a nice, quiet place where we can calm down and raise a little family.-smiled Syd.  
  
-Our decision has been born.-said Owen.  
  
-We're not going back to Chicago... On the last week we moved back to Providence!  
  
---BIG SILENCE---  
  
-Should I repeat it?-whispered Syd to Owen.  
  
Jim couldn't believed what his daughter said. He felt that his eyes filled with tears.  
  
-Huh?-it was a voice behind Syd and Owen.-Wow!!! It's wonderful, Saint-Syd!  
  
"Saint-Syd? Who was that? This name is familiar from somehow..."-thought Syd and turned to the owner of the voice. Then the next moment she changed into some kind of a mother who had never seen her daughter before in her life or in the last 8 years. The 'somebody' was Sofia, Syd locked her into her arms and rushed her with millions of questions, like "Where were you? What happened? Are you OK? Why didn't you call?", etc... But Sofia couldn't say a word, because then everybody started to realize what Owen and Syd tried to say and they congratulate to them. They spended a half hour with explain everything, then syd wanted to do something what she's been waiting for, for a long time...  
  
-Sofia... Khmm... So this is my husband Owen Frank.  
  
-Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Syds' second sister and daughter too... Wait a minute... Frank? Did you say Owen Frank?  
  
-Yes, do you know him?  
  
-THAT Owen Frank?-surprised Sofia.  
  
-I hope so...-wide-smiled Owen.  
  
-You're kinda famous on Long Island, man!  
  
-Really? I never did anything on Long Island before!  
  
-Well, your mother does...-smiled Sofia.  
  
-You know, this isn't a very good beginning...-Owen felt reallly embarrassed.  
  
-Oh, I just met her last year... I believe it was her or her husbands birthday... But I know, that she was alone with a cute little bottle of Long Island Ice Tea.  
  
-Her favourite cocktail...-said Owen bittersweetly...  
  
-Yes... She said, that she knows the bartender boy and she want to introduce me for him, so she introduced me and the cute little bartender boy mixed me a whole bottle of Cosmopolitan (my fav cocktail) and we started to sung evergreen songs through the whole night, it was kinda fun, you know! It was a crazy night but I can still remember that she told me lots of things about you... You had a dangerous throath-ache when you were 13 year old and your first serious girlfriend had left you when-...  
  
-Stop it!  
  
-Hey! Owen, I'm interested in this girlfriend story!-joked Syd.  
  
-No, believe me, you're not! What more did she told you?-worried Owen.  
  
-Everything...-said Sofia misteriously.  
  
-OK, you know all of my secrets, so from now you are my most trusted friend!-laughed Owen.  
  
-I agree.-smiled Sofia.-Syd, we need to talk! Sorry, Owen, I kiddnapp her for awhile...  
  
-That's OK...  
  
They had left, Joanie arrived.  
  
-Owen... What happened? What's behind this whole 'home-coming' story?-asked Joanie curiously.  
  
-Jo, I don't even know, what are you talking about...  
  
-Owen... Don't be silly, Darling. I know my sister and I know you too, as well...  
  
-OK, you got me... I had never saw her cry before... But a few days ago... When I had arrived, she was sitting on the floor and cried sooo despereatley, that... It shocked me. She told me that you called her and said everything about Jim and the clinic etc... I didn't need anymore to made the final decision... To see her cry like that... It just tored my heart...  
  
-You picked the good choice...-said Joanie and embraced Owen friendly.  
  
MEANWHILE BETWEEN SYD AND SOFIA...  
  
-So... Do you wanna hear my final judgement?-asked Sofia.  
  
-I don't want to hear anything else more!-said Syd eagerly.  
  
-OK... So I think, he's cute and smart ofcourse! He's humorous and very, very handsome... If you ask me he's perfect! Just as cool as I imagined "the man" for you!  
  
-Oh, Sofia, this means so much to me. I'm so happy you're here... I missed you in the last 8 years you know...  
  
-Yes... I missed you too... But when Lynda died, mother and father went crazy, they didn't want to come to Providence again. When I met Owens' mother I was totally alone... I escaped from my parents, from Florida and wanted to come here to Jim. I reached Rhode Island, but I realised that mom needed me and changed my mind...  
  
-Oh, Dear... Why didn't you call us?  
  
-Anyway, I guess, you were in Chicago... I worried about Mom, so I got back to her and Dad... But it was the past, lets think about the future...-smiled Sofia bittersweetly.  
  
Syd embraced her like a mother again. Sofia was born when Rob does, and Syd helped her parents when she taken care of her on their visit at the 'Hansen-house'. It was the first and the last time when Syd saw them together. In the next few years only Sofia came to visit without her parents. Syd teached her for many things in time with Jo and Rob and it was kinda fun...  
  
-So, you own my room, do you?  
  
-Yes, I do...-she smiled again.  
  
-Ouu! It's a wonderful room! The best in this house. Robbie, Dad and Joanie made it, to garantie the privateness for me.  
  
-Wow, so it has history, right?  
  
-Hmmm... It would embarass me and owen, if the bed could talk...  
  
-What a shame, that it's wordless!-laughed Sofia.-Tonight, I will try to talk with it!  
  
-Oh, you didn't change, silly girl!-smiled Syd.  
  
-You didn't change, too!-said Sofia, as she nestled into Syds' lap.  
  
They spended the evening and the half of the night too, together. It was a perfect 'Family-Reunion'...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... I wouldn't ask one more time the question "Should I continue?"... :)  
  
Just let me know what you think about my new character... And I could use some tips about the storyline!!! 


	5. Everything Is Fine Just Fine

"Season 6 - How I Imagine"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
SYD AND OWENS APPARTMENT...  
  
They were lying in the bed, still sleepy...  
  
-Good morning, Honey...-murmured Owen.  
  
-Good morning, Sweetie...-replied Syd.  
  
Her backside faced him, Owen moved closer and embraced her with one arm.  
  
-Honey?-he whispered into her ear.-When did you stopped with the pills?  
  
-A week ago, if I remember well. I know what are you thinking about, but sorry Hon, it could take a few months when we finally reach THAT "finish line", if you know what I mean...  
  
-I know, I know... I'm just... sooo impatient!  
  
-Oh, I understand what you feel.-she turned and locked him into her arms.-From now it's just a matter of time.  
  
-Anyway, I think the last night was very useful in our case.  
  
-Yes... Very useful.-grinned Syd.  
  
-I don't want this Holiday to end!!!-whimpered Owen.-I want to stay in bed with you forever!  
  
-Wohoo! Forever is long time!-smiled Syd as she kissed his neck.-Sorry, but I have to ruin your dreamworld... Rise and shine!  
  
I have to spend the day again in the house.  
  
-Oh, yes... Really! I have to check that new office. I start work on the 5th of january.  
  
-Oh, no! It means 5 lonely days without you, for me!-cried out Syd.  
  
-Such a terrible pitty!-laughed Owen.  
  
-Yes, it is!-Syd got up.-Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?  
  
-Hmmm...-he got up, too, moved close to her, stared into her eyes and whispered:-You...  
  
LATER AT THE HANSEN-HOUSE...  
  
-I see... In the next years you will be hanging here in our house and entertain us, right?-said Joanie harshly.  
  
-What?-Syd couldn't believe her sisters words.  
  
-Just kidding, Silly! Ofcourse it's your house too!-laughed Joanie.  
  
-OK, OK... So what happened with you in the last 3 years?  
  
-In the last three years nothing... But... Nothing, really nothing...-she looked very confused.  
  
-You're not telling me something.  
  
-Naw, really...  
  
Jo! I know you! Stop hiding that something!  
  
-Okay, okay... Got me! So... A few nights ago, he called me...  
  
-"He" who?  
  
-Oh, nobody! It's not really important anyway...  
  
-Joanie! Who was that?!  
  
-It was... It was...-Syd almost couldn't hear Joanies voice.-It was Burt!  
  
-Huh?!  
  
-Yes, I know! It's impossible! He was curious. Didn't tell any important... Just stumbeled something like "How are you? And Hannah?" or whatever then say Bye and broked the line. In the next moment he called again and told that his phone number didn't changed and it's the same and he just wanted me to know this.  
  
-Wow! You have to call him!  
  
-What?! Are you mad?  
  
-No! Just call him and ask how is he...  
  
-Uh-oh... Are you okay? I think you have fever and don't know what you are talking about...  
  
-Ofcourse I know what I'm talking ab-...  
  
-Syd! I cannot call Burt!  
  
-But why?  
  
-'Cause Doug is in the town again!  
  
-BIG SILENCE-  
  
-No, no, no, no, no, no... You're just kidding.  
  
-No, I'm not!  
  
-Two men are fighting for you?  
  
-Aha...-said Joanie bittersweetly.  
  
-Wow, how? My science stop here.  
  
-My science stopped long ago, when somebody sended me roses but I didn't know wich one was that.  
  
-Ou My God!  
  
-My tip is Doug... Burt was too confused and affarid to do that.  
  
-What's going on, Girls?-it was Rob. He gave them a lovely kiss on the cheek.  
  
-Nothing!-said Syd and Joanie at the same moment.  
  
-Aha, I see... Girl-talk... Well I broke it now, I have to tell something.  
  
-We're listening.  
  
-OK... Tina, my baby-girl and me having again a... baby!  
  
-Goodie! It's so cool, Rob!-Joanie embraced him.  
  
-Yes, it is...-smiled Syd.-Only I have to be pregnant right now and the "Hansen-rainbow" will be perfect.  
  
-Oh, don't worry about this, babe!-said Robert as the three Hansen-children embraced each other...  
  
PET EMERGENCY...  
  
-Hi Dad!  
  
-Rob.  
  
-I have to tell you something.  
  
-Really?  
  
-Tina is pregnant again!  
  
-Oh, boy! Robbie it's wonderful!  
  
-Yes... She's in the second week.  
  
-OK, congratulations! Where are the others?  
  
-Upstairs. I have alredy told them.  
  
-OK, lets go! There wasn't happened any important things today...  
  
-Dad! Did you heared the news?  
  
-Yes, Joanie.  
  
-So, this happened while I was in Chicago...  
  
-Yes, but there's one more thing...  
  
-What?  
  
-Dad had a "lovely" date, but he missed it (thank God!)...  
  
-Really? Why?  
  
-'Cause the woman was HORRIBLE!-told Rob.  
  
-Oh no! Not again!  
  
-She wasn't that bad!-fighted Jim.  
  
-Yes, she was...  
  
-OK, she was, but...  
  
Rob and Joanie shared a laugh, Syd and Jim just smiled.  
  
-Can you see them? This was the show every single night since you had left... "The Have-A-Laugh-At-Jim Show!" Hope you know how glad I am, you're here again.  
  
-I know, Dad...-Syd gave him a huge hug. Then Owen arrived.  
  
-Hello Everybody! The man with the good news is here!  
  
-Hmmm... Owen like the man of good news... Curious... What kind of news, Hon? Let us know!  
  
-I am the head of the Providence-office. Everybody, I said 'everybody' is under me! I wasn't in a good position like this before in my life!  
  
-Oh, yes... You always loved to rule everything.-laughed Syd.-This thing means no good for your ego...  
  
-Just laugh you faithless person, but I think I will nominate myself as a senator in the Withe House!  
  
-Aha, yes, defineatley Honey... So where's Sofia?  
  
-She never gets me serious... Anyway, I will have lots of money and freetime. That's the description of an ideal Family Man.  
  
Syd smiled at the thought of Owen as a Family Man. "He's sooo lovely!" she said to herself then her cellphone ringed.  
  
-Yes? Oh, hello! Yes,... OK. Tomorrow, cool. Who?! No, he can't come with us! No! Izzy, stop it! OK... Bye... Yes, bye... It was Izzy. I have launch with her tomorrow...  
  
-Who is "he"?-asked Owen.  
  
-Ohm... Nobody...  
  
-Aha, so it's that David Baylor again! I should know that...  
  
-Owen, please don't start this again, we aren't alone!-said Syd harshly.  
  
-As you wish Dr. GoodBreedingHansen.-Owen was bad breeding and peevish. It was embarrassing but luckyly Sofia arrived.  
  
-Sometimes it's really reassuring to know that Syd isn't perfect too in every kind of way...-whispered Joanie to Robbie.  
  
-Shut up!-said Rob.-But anyway... I think I share your thoughts...  
  
-Hey-hey! What the hell is this silence if everybody's here? Makes no matter... Jimbo, I bought the ingredients for the dinner and here's some chips for Pete to survive the Hockey-match. He's coming, right?  
  
-Yes... Yes, he loves to watch the match with you...-said Robbie.-I think he had his little crush...  
  
-Oh, Gods! Rob, stop it! I think you're wrong...  
  
-Hmmm... Are you sure?-grinned Rob.  
  
Sofia gave him a look...  
  
-You know, I just adore elder men...  
  
-Maybe Pete adore elder women... OK, enough fight for today, I have to go, Tina need help...  
  
-Yes, we have to go too.-said Owen.-I want to talk with you Sydney.  
  
-I didn't even met with Dad today!-She gave Owen a look.-But, okay... I have to talk with you, too...  
  
They had left. Jim, Joanie and Sofia just standed there...  
  
-What the hell was this freezy voice between them? I'm cold!  
  
-I leave the Ladies to have a peaceful conversation...-said Jim and went downstairs.  
  
-Wow, this Jim is very chivalrous...  
  
-Anyway... It was about a man, called David Baylor, who secretley wanted them to divorce or something like this...  
  
-God! Really?  
  
-Yes... Owen is wild with jealousy whenever he hears that name.  
  
-But he don't have to be jealous, right?  
  
-SILENCE-  
  
-Right??? I said: "Right?"!  
  
-You know... Once Baylor kissed Syd while she went out with Owen.  
  
-Ouch!!! Interesting... Very interesting...  
  
-Whatever you want to call it...  
  
MEANWHILE BETWEEN SYD AND OWEN...  
  
-What was that?!!!-asked Owen.  
  
-How dare you shout to me like this? I could ask this question!!! I told Izzy that he cannot come with us!  
  
-It makes no matter until he want to meet you!  
  
-Owen stop this right now! You embarrassed me at my whole family! Everybody heard it and it was so... so humiliating!  
  
-Really? And that's not humiliating that this Baylor is here again and trying to own you?-he didn't stopped shouting.  
  
-What?  
  
-It's the same again!!! He want to care of you and everything! I thought it was my job!!! I-just-cannot-take-his-presence!!!  
  
They were standing there in silence, staring at each other and started to understand the others problem.  
  
-Sorry...-they said it in the same second.  
  
Syd nestled to Owens chest and ebraced him. He locked her into his arms.  
  
-I'm sorry, Honey... Didn't want to act like a stupid jerk. I know it was embarrassing, I felt the same...  
  
-I know that you don't like David, (you hate him). But you don't have to worry about this... I told you that I wouldn't meet him and there's one argument what is more convincinger than everything else...  
  
-What?  
  
-That I love you...  
  
-I love you too.  
  
They shared a kiss and everything was fine... Just fine...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW! It was hard to type it to the computer! Things are happening slowly in Providence but hope you wouldn't fall asleep while you're reading this! Any tips or something? Did you liked it? PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. Get Busy

"Season 6 - How I Imagine"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
SYD AND OWENS APPARTMENT...  
  
Owen dressed up, made a coffe for himself then wanted to say "good-bye" to Syd.  
  
-Honey... Wake up...-he whispered.  
  
-Huh? What are you doing? It's sooo early in the morning!  
  
-Syd... Hold tight Babe... I'm going to work.  
  
-What? Oh, no... I had totally forgot this!  
  
-I see...-smiled Owen.-Look, Babe. I will work all day and night long.  
  
-You promised that you will have lots of freetime!-whimpered Syd.  
  
-I know, Syd... It's just the first days, I have to give everybody some kind of job. They will lose themselves without me!  
  
-Aha... You think you're the Holy God or something...-said an ironic Sydney.  
  
-Don't make jokes on me!-said Owen harshly.-Instead give me braveness, it's my first working-day!  
  
Syd smiled then gave him the most tenderest and softest kiss she could ever give. It was 5 minutes long.  
  
-Wow... It was... Wow!-stumbeled Owen. His cheeks were turned red.  
  
-OK... Behave on your first day, I will waiting for you at the school, please eat your lunch and don't talk back to the teacher...-laughed Syd.  
  
-Hahaha... Very funny...-said a peevish Owen.-Anyway, thanks for the kiss, it was like Heaven.  
  
They shared a smile.  
  
-Good luck, Babe...-whispered Syd.  
  
-Thank you...-Owen cheked his clock.-It's really, really early in the morning. I'll wait until you fall asleep again... Okay?  
  
-OK...  
  
He didn't had to wait long, then went to work... At eleven o'clock Syd called him.  
  
-Hi there!  
  
-Hi, Hon! What's up?  
  
-Yea... I just got up and wanted to ask you that would it matter if I sleep tonight in the house?  
  
-If you want to, then go... I think I will finish stupid work around middlenight or one o'clock...  
  
-Ouu! Babe... I'm sorry...  
  
-It's nothing... I think it's a nice place...  
  
-I'm glad to hear this!  
  
-Anyway, I have to go... See you tomorrow...  
  
-OK, love you.  
  
-Love you too.  
  
Syd broked the line then went for a walk in the downtown to see what changed.  
  
10 O'CLOCK AT THE HANSEN-HOUSE...  
  
Sofia went to bed but didn't falled asleep... She thought about to go to school or something... Then somebody knocked the door.She got up and opened the door. It was a bit scary in this late but when she looked at the somebody it was Syd in her pijamas and with car-keys in her hand.  
  
-Hey, Girlie! What are you doing here?  
  
-Hi, Babe! Can I sleep with you tonight?  
  
-Ofcourse! Is anything wrong?  
  
-Naw... Owen is coming very lately. so asked him to let me sleep here.  
  
-Okay, c'min!  
  
They got under the covers. Syd's backside faced Sofia, so she embraced her with one arm.  
  
-Syd, really, honestly... What's wrong? I saw something between you and Owen.  
  
-Oh, you know it was a little electricity but we love each other and that is what matters only.  
  
-I see...-Sofia waited for Syd to finally open her heart.  
  
-Okay, okay... I think the cause of the electricity of my side is the non-exist baby, if you no what I mean...  
  
-Oh, Sydney! You don't have to worry about this! You are in time! And you know this the best...  
  
-Really?  
  
-Ofcourse, Babe! I'm absoluetley sure, that it's just a few months and there will be a little baby in this belly...  
  
She rubbed Syds stomach...  
  
-A big rock was fallen down from my heart...  
  
-I heard it.-laughed Sofia.-I'm really, really sleepy, if you know what I mean...  
  
-Yes, sorry... Nighty-night...  
  
-Nighty-night, Babe...  
  
MORNING...  
  
Sofia started to wake up, or not?  
  
Syd was sitting beside her in the bed and talked to sembody who was in the doorway. Sofia frozed... The somebody was Lynda Hansen. She had a conversation with her daughter.  
  
-Syd! Look at yourself! What-are-you-do-ing-here??? In Providence again? In the SAME BED again???  
  
-Sorry Mom, but this isn't your job anymore.  
  
-Ofcourse it is! I am your mother!  
  
-Sydney?-Sofias voice was weak.  
  
-Oh, it's just a dream, Darling!-said Lynda.-.How beautyful girl you are?! I didn't saw you in the last eight years!  
  
-Heh... Yes Lynda, you're right... How are you?  
  
-Look, Darling! I would love to chat with you, but right now I have to help my helpless daughter!  
  
-Mom! You really don't have to help me!  
  
-Yes, I have!  
  
-No, you don't!  
  
-Yes, I have!  
  
-No, you don't!  
  
-Stop it!-cried out Sofia and in the next morning she was awake, Syd was beside her... She laughed.  
  
-What the hell was that?  
  
-Just a dream! This will happen in the following time if we sleep together...  
  
-Oh, My God... You have conversations with your mother...  
  
-Yes, but I think on the whole entire world only Lynda Hansen is the only one who is able to come back and haunt me until my dying day. Look, it's seven o'clock. In-the-mor-ning! Fall back to sleep, that is what I will do.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER...  
  
Sofia got up, then went to the kitchen to meet Jim.  
  
-Morning, Hon...  
  
-Morning, Sweetie!  
  
-Jimbo, we need extra portion breakfast... I had a visitor tonight.  
  
Thoughts crossed Jims mind. "A visitor? What kind of a visitor? A boy? A punk who lives on marijuana? A drog-dieler?"  
  
Then a sleepy, shocked-haired Syd sat down to the table and demanded coffee...  
  
Syd spended the morning in the house then the phone was ringing just for her.  
  
-This will be Owen...  
  
-Why?-asked Sofia.  
  
-I feel it... That is the way he usually rings.  
  
-Syd, don't want to ruin your dreamworld but every ringtones are the same on this telephone... Hello?-she answered the phone.-Holy Crap! It's yours!  
  
-As I told you before, Darling...-smiled Syd.-Hello Baby! What's up?  
  
-I want to invite the mistress of my heart for a lovely dinner... Is she free?  
  
-Oh, yes... Always have time for my favorite dependant...  
  
-Thank you, thank you her majesty!  
  
-When?  
  
-Twelwe o'clock at "you know where"...  
  
-Wow! My fav place!  
  
-Not only yours... Will waiting for you, love you.  
  
-Love you, too, bye!...-she broked the line.-Sorry, but I can't have lunch here...  
  
-OK... We will understand it...  
  
-Slowly, I have to go... We meet twelwe o'clock in the downtown.  
  
-I join you on the road... want to buy a candle...  
  
-Cool... What kind of candle?  
  
-That jasmine-levendula mixture - thing...  
  
-Ouu! That one! I lightened one when I first... with Owen...  
  
-First what? Oh, OK... No questions.-laughed Sofia.  
  
-That's right, lets go!  
  
-They said "good-bye" at Joanies Barkery, where Sofia wanted to go after shopping. Then Syd went to a park, where Owen first kissed her. He sat on the same bench. "Our bench..." -thought Sydney.  
  
-Good afternoon, her majesty...-he kissed her hand.-I don't want to judge you but it's AFTER-noon...  
  
-Oh, I know, I needed to make a little roundabout to the Barkery but I'm a mistress, I could be late whenever I want to.  
  
-I think you're right... Look, Hon. I live a fast life so we have fast food.  
  
-Babe, you know I love fast food!-murmured Syd as she gave Owen a sweet and long kiss on the lips.  
  
They had launch and they discussed about the gender and name of the "yet-non-exist" member of their family and ofcourse about Lynda, who started to haunt again...  
  
Syd met Izzy in the late afternoon:  
  
-I'm so glad you're here! I'm very very busy! You have to sign this contract, we start on the tenth of January, as I told you before... Only the accessories are missing, but I ill take care of them...  
  
-Okay, Izzy, calm down...  
  
-I can't, I'm so excited! We will meet at 9 o'clock as usual. But I have to go, bye!  
  
-Bye...-Izzys presence was a shock for Syd, but finally she went home.  
  
She stepped into the appartment, took a shower, had dinner alone then found out that there's a message, leaved for her.  
  
"Hi, Honey! Don't wait for me, I'll be home late!"  
  
-Great!-she said to herself. She called up Owen.  
  
-Owen Frank!  
  
-Really? Then probably it's a wrong call! Is there any Owen "always-on-duty" Frank there?  
  
-Yes, just a minute... Hi it's Owen! Is it the "angry wife"?  
  
-Okay, out of joke, I got your message, that's why I called...  
  
-What's up, Darling?  
  
-Would you please wake me up when you arrive? I want to see my husband... And... I have somethings to do with you...  
  
-Wow... Hmmm... What kind of things?  
  
-Surprise...-whispered Syd.  
  
-Okay, I'll be home as early as I can!!!  
  
-I thought so.-laughed Syd.-Bye.  
  
-Bye.  
  
She finally went to bed and started to wait for her loveable dependant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! Next chapters will be about re-open the clinic and that surprise what everybody is waiting for!!!  
  
I know that this wasn't a very exciting chap but please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Work And Something Else

"Season 6 - How I Imagine"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The days were flying without to do something and it was quickly the 10th of January. The clinic looked like the other one before.  
  
-Dr Hansen!-a smiling Izzy was waiting for her.  
  
-Izzy! How did you do this? It's unbelievable!  
  
-God blessed me with a great memory...  
  
-Well, you've done a great work.  
  
-Thanks, anyway, patients are waiting for you, I think you will meet your workmates through the day.  
  
She was right. Syd met many workers from the Rhode Island University Hospital, it was fun to meet them after all these years and Syd was thankful to have a job like this again, where she can have a personal relationship with her patients. The day was kinda easy, only a few people knew about the re-opened clinic, yet. Their day ended at seven o'clock.  
  
-It was very easy.  
  
-You're right, Dr Hansen. Much better then the University Hospital.  
  
-I see... That's why the others came here from the hospital too, right?  
  
-Yes, you're right, Dr Hansen.  
  
-Why do you call me Dr Hansen?  
  
The question was weird to Izzy.  
  
-I... I don't know, it's just the right way to call a doctor on a clinic, no?  
  
-You don't have to call me like this! I know you for seven years now, do I?  
  
-I guess so, but out of the clinic I call you Syd, anyway...  
  
-It's just weird to hear Dr Hansen from a good friend.  
  
-Well, allright then... Syd...-smiled Izzy.  
  
-See you tomorrow!-she said.  
  
-OK! Bye Dr... Syd.-Izzy laughed at herself.  
  
Syd went home. When she stepped into the flat, her breath caught in her throath. Owen was at home!  
  
-Oh, Holy God! Who are you? A ghost?  
  
-Don't start it again, OK?-sighed Owen.-How was your first day?  
  
-Easy... just the routine things.  
  
-Hmmm... Now you're talking like "a Holy Godess or something".  
  
-Hey, I didn't said that everybody will lose itself without me! But what are you doing her?  
  
-Do you want me to go?  
  
-Are you mad? No! I just can't even imagine what brought you home!  
  
-Oh, this is the start of the "lot-of-freetime" period of my life.  
  
-Cool! It's just absoluetley amazing!  
  
-What?  
  
-We are spending a night together, like every normal couples!  
  
-Yes but don't forget that we wouldn't be so special if we were normal.  
  
-You said this really beautyfully.-she murmured as she nestled to him.  
  
-You didn't had launch, do you?  
  
-Naaaw... Why?  
  
-I just knew it! Syd, you don't eat healthy, it's not right.-he was unmindful.-And... I'm cooking...-he smiled.  
  
-Sounds and smells good...-said Syd.  
  
-OK. I'm not ready yet so you have to help me.  
  
They made it and had dinner, then spend the evening together like every normal couples and Syd loved every moment of it.  
  
A few days after, Syd woke up in the morning and went to the bathroom. That was the fifth day, that her turns were late, She know what meant that, it was just so scary to make the test. But that day, she know she had to do it. So she bought the test and waited. She readed the instructions a thousand times. It was hard to focus on work. She couldn't focus on anything. Then she had a little break. "This is ridicilous!"-she said to herself. "No it's not... What if I'm a mother, and if I'm not? Okay... just a test. And it will change my whole life... Negative means more sex, positive means suffer AND never ending happyness..." She did it. It was negative. "What? This isn't true! How could this be?!" It was a double test, she made the other one but work called again. She had forgot the the test, but when she got back to her office the thought rushed into her mind. She ran to chek it, it was... Positive... She didn't knew what to think. "Why the hell is this happening to me? Wich one was the right one?" She went out to Izzy.  
  
-Izzy? We need a pregnant test.  
  
-Really? For who?  
  
-For, so... It will be for... me.-she sighed.  
  
-Oh... OK. As early as we can. Immediatley.  
  
-Thank you so much.  
  
-We will have a little time, what about 15 minutes later?  
  
-OK, perfect.  
  
It was a blood test.  
  
-We will check it at the end of the day.  
  
-I'm so nervous...-Syd was confused.  
  
-It's normal...-smiled Izzy.-I will be here when we reveal the results., don't be affraid.  
  
-Izzy, it means so much to me!  
  
-For me too... Syd, just forget this right now, do your work and calm down.  
  
-You're right...  
  
The day didn't want to be fast. But then the clinic closed. Syd sat down and waited. Izzy arrived with files in her hand.  
  
-Hold tight... It's positive!  
  
Thousands of thoughts crossed Syds mind. But she was so confused, she didn't want to do anything just to be with Owen.  
  
-Oh, Izzy! Thank you so much! Look, I have to go,-she cried really hardly,-I think you understand it!  
  
-Yes, yes... I'm so glad about you!-they had embraced each other, then Syd had left. She went home immediattley. But the familiar message was on the message holder again: Late at home - don't wait.  
  
-I can't believe this!-she was angy and dissapointed but then... "Maybe it's not that bad... I want this just and only for me for awhile..." She standed before the mirror and watched her belly. It was a beautyful feeling. Something is growing inside her. It was powerful and right then she just wanted to share it with the other rightful owner of this information.  
  
-Owen Frank.  
  
-Owen, it's me. When would you come home?  
  
-I don't know, there was an emergency.  
  
-I think I'm the one with the emergencies... Right now, it's an emergency here, at home...  
  
-What is it?  
  
-I don't want to tell this on the phone...  
  
-Is there anything wrong?  
  
-No, just please, come home... Please.  
  
-OK, half an hour or an hour.  
  
-That's okay with me, just hurry up.  
  
-OK, bye... But you scared me.  
  
-Don't be scared just come home. Bye.  
  
After a half hour, Owen arrived. He couldn't even imagine, what will be this emergeny. He stepped into the falt. Syd was sitting on the sofa and watched the light of a candle.  
  
-Sydney, what is this?  
  
-Owen, please sit down.  
  
He obeyed.  
  
-Owen, I love you more than my life, it's true, and I know that you love me too...-she started.  
  
-That is true.  
  
-Our life was beautyful but it will be more better from now.  
  
-I hope you know that I don't know what are you talking about.  
  
Syd took his hand and placed it on her belly.  
  
-Owen, we're having a baby.  
  
Owen frozed. The "Oh My God!" sentence repeated itself in his mind neverendingly.  
  
-Again.-he asked.  
  
-You and me together, we're having a baby.  
  
-You and me?-his voice was weak and shaky.  
  
-Who else?-smiled Syd.  
  
Owen moved his hand under her shirt. he started to realize what she said. "There's a little baby inside there!"-he thought. "Something, that we made together!" A smile was playing at the corner of his lips. Then he stared deeply into Syds eyes. They just sat there, and were simply happy. Then started to laugh. A tear slowly rolled down on Owens cheek.  
  
-Oh, I love you so much!-he said and embraced her so thightly, that she almost couldn't breath.  
  
-I love you too, Honey!-cried out Syd.-I thought that you will never realize it, when I first saw the look on your face.  
  
-Boy or girl?  
  
-Owen, I just started the second week, I found it out today. But tomorrow I'll have my first ultra-sound.-she said hopefully. She searched for a positive sign on Owens face.  
  
-When?  
  
-Twelwe o'clock.  
  
-Huhh... What a relief!-he sighed and embraced her again.  
  
-What?  
  
-I can go with you.-he wide-smiled.  
  
-Hey, cool!... This is one of the most greatest days of my life!  
  
-I share your thoughts... What are the others?  
  
-Just the usual... When I helped with the birth of Hannah, our wedding... Oh! And the night of our wedding...  
  
-Oh, I see...-smiled Owen.-And now there will be this day, the next day and the birth of our little baby.  
  
-You're a bit fast, it's nine more months.-she said as she nestled to his chest.  
  
Owen looked down on her.  
  
-Sydney, you are a mother.  
  
-And you are a father.-she looked up.  
  
Owen locked her into his arms and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. They sat like this for awhile together, then went to bed. Syd woke up in the morning for a strange feeling. She looked down and surprised a little. Owen as lying lower beside her, with his head in line with Syds belly. He stared at it mesmerizely and stroked it slowly and softly. Syd smiled down at him. He moved his hand under the shirt she was wearing.  
  
-Good morning.-she said.  
  
-Good morning for the two of you.-smiled Owen. He kissed her belly and started to stroke it again.  
  
Syd stroked his hair from his forehead.  
  
-I don't deserve a little kiss?-she joked.  
  
-Oh sorry! Sorry Babe! I'm just so confused! I start to think about something, then the next moment I find myself thinking "What about with the baby?". I walk to the bathroom and say "Woah! We're having a baby!". Just trying to say something, then "Wait a minute! We're having a baby!". It's a bit disturbing...-he said, then kissed her really, really, really, really lovely.  
  
"He's just sooo sweet!"-she said to herself.  
  
-When will you stop the work?  
  
-Owen! I-I-I...! Two words: not-yet!  
  
-OK- Understanded it but later I will get back to this.-he moved lower again.  
  
-Honey, you can't spend the whole day just to stare at my stomach! You have to work! God! I have to work, I'm late!-she wanted to got up.  
  
-No, you don't...-he pulled her back.-I called Izzy early. She said that you could stay at home until the ultra-sound. You have to go work only in the afternoon. And I took a little break, too.  
  
-Really? But why?  
  
-What kind of a silly question is this? asked a huffed Owen.-I did it for us! And for allow me to watch your belly all day long!  
  
Syd smiled at him and stroked his hair.  
  
-You're so sweet, I luv you.  
  
-I know.-wide-smiled Owen.  
  
Syd stroked his hair along and Owen stroked her belly along for the rest of the time until the ultra-sound. They went together to the hospital. Then one of Syds old friends made the monitoring.  
  
-Aha... There's nothing wrong, it's a healthy foetus. Really young. That's why I cannot tell it's gender. These signs tell me that it's probably a boy.... But it can be also a girl... Hmmm... Perfect. Anyway, there's nothing abnormal, absoluetley perfect.  
  
-Thank you so much.-said Syd.  
  
-Give me a minute, I go and check a next time for you.  
  
-Thanks.-she repeated.  
  
-It's a pleasure, Syd.  
  
The doctor had left.  
  
-It was beautyful!-said Owen, he was a bit dizzy and mesmerized again.-Is it really a boy?  
  
-Owen, nobody can tell this in that age... These aren't really safe news.  
  
-OK, OK... But she said-...  
  
-Honey, I heard what she said. Anyway, it's really beautyful to watch her or him and it really don't matters to me that she's a girl or he's a boy.  
  
-What about with the next week on the same day and at the same time?  
  
Owen nodded excitedly.  
  
-It'll be perfect...-she replied.  
  
-This will be so cool!-whispered Owen. He was childishly loveable.  
  
-Come here, you great kid.-she sighed as she locked him into her arms.-We will be late, Babe...  
  
-You're right... I'll take you to the clinic, OK?  
  
-OK, lets go...  
  
Owen took her to the clinic then went to work. He stepped into the hallway. Nobody took care abput him, everyone was busy.  
  
-Hey, everybody!!!-he shouted.  
  
The workers stopped what they did.  
  
-I know that we aren't know each other as much as we should but HEY! I will be a father! My one and only Syd is pregnant with our child!  
  
Great, great silence...  
  
-Well, just wanted to tell somebody.-he showed his most coolest smile then went to his office. Eyes followed him, he was full of pride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just know right now that you will like this! :) But please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chaps about happiness and the other members of the family, I planned it but i could use TIPS!!!!!!!! 


	8. Smoke And Clouds

"Season 6 - How I Imagine"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-So, you finished the second week today...-murmured Owen into Syds ear in the bed.  
  
-Yea...-she said.  
  
-Aha... Two weeks ago...-he started to think.-Awww, I remeber...-he smiled in remebrance.-I got chills up and down my spine, it was really a "never forget" night.-he kissed her neck.  
  
-I know what you mean...-she smiled.-Hon, I catched my thoughts so tomorrow, at the "great-Hansen-Family-launch" we will tell them, OK?  
  
-Clear like the sun.  
  
-I don't understand why did we waited so much.  
  
-Me too... I think it was to enhance the electricity.  
  
-Wow... Why didn't you went to be a psichyatrist?-she joked.  
  
-A lawyer and a psichyatrist is almost the same...  
  
-Exactly.-she smiled.-Owen? Could you just cradle "us" to sleep? We are very tired...  
  
-Oh, ofcourse.-he said. Syd turned into his arms. He started to cradle and stroke her gently.-Am I doing a god job?  
  
-Yes, Honey... You're really good at this...-she said sleepy, then fell asleep.  
  
NEXT DAY...  
  
Syd and Owen went to the house.  
  
-Finally, you're here!-Joanie was waiting for them.-Everything is ready, only you are missing.-then somebody appeared behind Joanie. It was Leo.  
  
-Hi there!  
  
-Woah, Leo! Hi...-Syd was shocked a litlle bit.  
  
-Joanie! What's going on here?-whispered Syd harshly.  
  
-Oh, it's an emergency solution.  
  
-I thought you had a deal with him about "this"!  
  
-Yes, I know! But we can stay as friends, no?  
  
-NO! It's like the blind leading the blind!  
  
-Anyway... I cannot invite here nor Doug, nor Burt. They are both instabil for me right now.  
  
-You complicate things...  
  
-OK. Whatever you say... I don't really care about this so please lets get in...  
  
-My God...  
  
They had launch together. It was lovely. Syd looked at her family and felt that there was the right time.  
  
-So, everybody! We have to tell something.-she standed up. Owen stepped behind her and placed his hands on her belly.  
  
-We had an awfully long time to plan what to say today. But I think there's nothing important, just the fact that we're having a baby.  
  
-What?!-the family asked back.  
  
-We're having a baby.-repeated Owen.  
  
-Ah, finally.-the family sighed a great one. "Thank God!"-they thought.  
  
-What was that sigh?-asked Syd.  
  
-Nothing, congratulate!-Joanie took a great cloud on that topic. Everybody standed up.  
  
-I'm glad about you sis'!-said Jo.-I could teach you some tricks, finally in this, I'm better than you.-she laughed.  
  
-A couple of years ago, I thought you will grow old with a cat and with your job.-joked Robbie.  
  
-Go to hell, Rob...  
  
-Oh, don't be nervous!-he laughed and hugged her.-I'm so proud of you, Syd.-he whispered.  
  
-We expect our for august.-told Tina.  
  
-Our date is in september.  
  
-Syd, this will be so cool to be pregnant together!-she said excitedly.  
  
-I couldn't arrived in a more appropriater time than this.-smiled Sofia and embraced Syd.-Honey, I'm glad about you... You are the perfect mother, I wish I were your daughter.-she joked.  
  
-Frank! Man you made a good work!-she laughed at him.-Aye, Owen. Congratulate, you will be the most coolest father on earth.-they hugged each other friendly.  
  
-Dad.-whispered Syd.  
  
-Darling. It's wonderful. You will be a great mother but please don't start to smoke.  
  
-No Dad! I wouldn't! I'm glad that you are the grandfather of my child.-she smiled.  
  
The rest of the afternoon and the next few days were spended like this. But then the mood changed...  
  
One day, Dr Sydney Hansen went home. She was tired of the thoughts by being a mother. Her mind was filled with things like "I couldn't be a good mother, because I'm not one!" Then she stepped into her flat and found something horrible.  
  
Her husband was sitting on the couch and smoked.  
  
-Owen, what are you doing?!  
  
-Syd! I didn't knew that you will be home so early.-he tried to hide what was in his hand.  
  
-Owen! I... I... I'm so dissapointed about you!  
  
-I know, I know... Sorry... I'm just... I went through the smoking side of our office and somebody slightly gave me a cigarette. I took it, then another one. I just... It was automatical. Then I bought a pack...  
  
-Owen...-she was so sad.-How could you do this? I thought we talked it through after our first date!  
  
-I know. But you can't stop me at this. Syd! I'm grown-up! I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it. Just a few days and I'll stop it, I promise.  
  
-A few days? A few days?!-this wasn't good enough for Syd.  
  
-Yes! I'm sorry! -Owen shouted.-Big deal! Who cares?  
  
-I care you idiot! It's not just the two of us! It's three! Can you count?! One! Two! Three! And this stupid smoke is unhealthy for "somebody"!-she almost cried.-So call me if you stopped this whole thing! And when this disgusting smell gone!  
  
-Where do you go?-he cried out.  
  
-Home! If you know what this means!-she slapped the door.  
  
Owen sat down and burried his face into his hands.  
  
Syd went home and weeped her problem to Sofia.  
  
-Sydney... Do you smell anything wrong here?  
  
-No, why?-she whimpered.  
  
-Syd... I live here for months now, and I smoke from the very first day.  
  
-You smoke?! Really?  
  
-Yes...  
  
-But how? And Dad?  
  
-It remembers him on Lynda...-smiled Sofia.-And I use those scented candles, so it's not that bad, but here in "my" room, the smoke leaves really strong signs... You don't have any problems with the cigarettes... Is there anything else wrong?  
  
-No! The smoke is unhealthy!  
  
-Sydney, I'm sure, if you give him an apologise he will give you another one and stop the stupid hing. But I know that you wouldn't be so mad about this, if anything were good in your little mind. Syd told Sofia abouther doubts of being a mother. But she calmed her down.  
  
-You don't have to worrie about this... And this is the thousand-first time, I told you this. But now, you have to go home. If I know Owen well, he probably killed himself on his stupidness at home.  
  
-You're right... Anyway, thanks.-she said and left.  
  
-God, this parenthood will be a hard one.-sighed Sofia to herself, with a smile on her lips. Then she went for a cigarette.  
  
SYD AND OWENS FLAT...  
  
It was midnight. Owen eraised the last signs of smoke. He longed for a cigarette for a long time, but Syd was right. He was weak and it means no good... There was a knock on the door. He opened it so fast, like never before in his life. Then he faced Syd. They just standed there and stared into each others eyes.  
  
-I'm sorry.-he said first.  
  
Syd locked her arms around his neck. Owen embraced her tightly.  
  
-How many did you smoked after I left?-she smiled as she whispered into his ear.  
  
-Hmmm... You will be angry...  
  
-No, I wont...  
  
-One?  
  
-Liar...  
  
-Two?  
  
-Owen! Don't lie...  
  
-OK, three... But, only three!  
  
-That's OK... I owe you an apologise.-they still held each others body.-But I don't feel myself really "ordinary".  
  
-Okay... You can tell me, if we get inside. Right?  
  
She nodded. They had a conversation about their problems and spended the half of the night with finding answers for their questions. Then as usually, Syd fell asleep in Owens arms...  
  
THE NEXT EVENING...  
  
-Hell!-Owen slapped his cell phone on the kitchen-table.  
  
-Carefully... It wasn't made from steel...-said Syd.  
  
-For Godsake! One of my idiot retainers had lost a client!  
  
-Owen, it was just one client...  
  
-But it was important! It meant "the big bucks"! I can't believe, I have to do anything by myself! Anyway, he's fired...  
  
-What?! Owen! Please calm down!  
  
-No! Syd, it's my job! You don't even know what you are talking about!  
  
-Just one wrong step and you fire somebody?!  
  
-It seems so...-he answered angrily.  
  
-If I had broken up with you for every dumb moment in our relationship, the cigarette-case would be the new meaning of the word, "uncountable".  
  
-I don't feel love for that guy, if this was your point...  
  
-No, it wasn't... Please, think it through...  
  
-There's nothing, to think through!  
  
-He deserves a second chance!  
  
-Oh, God...-he sighed as he sat down...-When I was in his age... I ruined a job like this. I think I won't fire him, but my boss... he sended me really far from his office... I've never had a job again in Seattle...  
  
-That makes you different...-she whispered, as she begun to massage his shoulders.  
  
-Hmmm...-he moaned.-Anyway, I think I wouldn't be here, if he didn't kicked me off years ago...  
  
-I don't know, how it felt to be fired, but I'm thankful for that somebody, cause he sended you here to me...-she smiled.  
  
-Heeey...-he whispered.-You hurt my feelings.  
  
-Ou... Sorry, Babe.-she murmured.-Look at yourself, you're so tired like you didn't sleep since you were fired.  
  
-Awww... You're right.  
  
-C'mon, do you want to have a nice, warm shower with me?-she smiled playfully.  
  
-That would be great...-he said slightly, then standed up and locked his arms around her body. She ran her fingers through his hair, then lead him into the bathroom. After their peaceful evening they went to bed.  
  
-I'm cold...-said Owen.  
  
-OK... I got the message...-said Syd and went for a plus cover. She overlaid him with it... Then she got under the covers. -Promise me that you won't fire him.  
  
-Syd!... I'm tired for this!  
  
-OK, OK...  
  
He nestled into her arms. They had almost fell asleep after a few quiet minutes...  
  
-I promise...-he whispered sleepy.  
  
Syd placed a little kiss on his forehead and thought that she owned the most cutest man on earth. 


	9. Seperate Ways

Season Six - How I Imagine  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sydney Hansen was in the University Hospital. She went often there, because one of her patients got worst. She called Owen to meet her at the Hospital. As she made her way through the busy corridor, somebody unexpectedly appeared. It was Dr David Baylor.  
  
-Sydney!  
  
-David...  
  
They just stood there in silence.  
  
-So you are here again.  
  
-Yes...  
  
-And... What's up?  
  
-Nothing...  
  
-Nothing? Really?  
  
-Oh... I'm pregnant...-she said in confuse.  
  
-Congratulate... Uhm...-he wanted to embrace her and Syd allowed him but it was a very dumb situation. And it got even worst when she noticed that Owen was watching them a few feets away. Syd tored herself from David immediatley.  
  
-Look, Dave... I have to go. But usually on every second afternoon, I'm here for awhile. I will catch you, OK?  
  
-OK...-he said.  
  
-Bye.-she stepped away quickly. Then a few seconds later she reached Owen, grabbed his arm and left the building.  
  
-I saw you, 'bad girl'...-he smiled.  
  
-Owen, look! It was very missunderstandable. I was on my way out, then he suddenly was there. I couldn't left him without a word!-Owen silenced her with a little kiss.  
  
-Hello, for you, too!-he joked.-And by the way, to talk, it doesn't means to embrace.  
  
-He gratulated for YOUR child!  
  
-Hmmm... OK, OK... I still owe you one for the cigarette case...  
  
-That is true.-she nodded...-OK, let's go, then...  
  
-Good idea!-Owen wasn't showing his expressions, but Baylors presence almost ate him alive...  
  
On the next day, Syd went home and found the flat empty... She got a shower and made a small dinner for herself, then Owen arrived. He stepped into the apartment, let his coat to fall to the floor and sat down in a "the world ends" mood. Something wasn't right.  
  
-Hey...-Syd whispered.-What is it, Champion?  
  
-Hi, Honey... Look... I have to tell you something and you will be sad or definetley mad at me or-...  
  
-Owen, would you just stop this and tell me what the hell are you talking about?  
  
-Yea, so... I know that we're both nervous in these times and we need each other in every second... but I have to fly back to Chicago for a few days.  
  
-Oh, no...-she was kinda sad.  
  
-Yes, I know but I can't help it...-he sat beside her on the couch and took her into his caring arms. Syd nestled to his chest.  
  
-But what will I do without you?-her voice was week, she almost cried.  
  
-That's what I'm trying to figure out, too...-he tightened his grip aound her.  
  
-I don't want you to go now!  
  
-I know, but it's just a few days, three or four...  
  
-Three or four is way too much...-she was sulky.  
  
-Syd... I don't know what more I could say... There never will be a scond time and I'm sorry...  
  
-Okay, okay... It isn't your fault anyway... When will you leave?  
  
-On monday.  
  
-Oh, no!-she was desperate again.  
  
-What?!-paniced Owen.  
  
-You will miss an ultrasound!  
  
-It's really horrrrrible...-he whispered.  
  
-Somebody is jealous about our happiness and wants to ruin it.-she said ironicly.  
  
-I think you're right...-he smiled bittersweetly. He rubbed her belly.-How are the two most important persons in my life?  
  
-Oh, we're fine and our day was kinda peaceful, too...  
  
-Glad to hear this.-he whispered as he kissed her forehead. They sat like this for awhile.  
  
-What do you want for dinner?-she broked the silence.  
  
-Some choco puffs... I'm not really hungry.  
  
-As you wish, Mr Frank.-she smiled and stood up.  
  
Owen had his dinner then went to the bathroom. Meanwhile Syd lightened a candle and waited for him. Owen got under the covers and embraced her.  
  
-You know, we're still sad about your leaving on monday.-she murmured.  
  
-You will just turn around twice and I will be here again.  
  
-Please... Hurry up and come home to us very quickly.  
  
-OK, I will...-he whispered and kissed her very very gently.  
  
Syd woke up on monday morning and found her husband nowhere. Somehow she felt herself really empty. Like the half of her soul were missing. She laid down on Owens pillows. His scent was still there, although he left really early. Syd got up and started her day... Alone...  
  
She was in the middle of the day when her cell-phone ringed.  
  
-Hi "most beautyful girl on earth"!  
  
-Owen! Darling, I'm so glad to hear you!  
  
-Same here, Hon... How's your day?  
  
-Fine... My plans are to spend the night at Dad... Oh! And ofcourse I have a secret date with David Baylor!-she joked.  
  
-It isn't very funny...-said Owen bittersweetly.-Oh and by the way, did you know how many female lawyers are here? Thousands of them! And they are so beautyful-...  
  
-OK... I understood... No more hurting jokes... Tomorrow will be my ultrasound.  
  
-Don't tore my heart!-he was so sad.  
  
-Anyway, what are you doing there?-she asked.  
  
-Oh, just need to consultate with our chairman and make a presentation about how victorious I am.  
  
-Ooo... Easy work for you Mr High-and-Mighty...-she laughed.  
  
-OK, be a good girl, cause I gotta go.  
  
-Love you.  
  
-Love you too... Bye.-they broked the line. This call made both of their days much better.  
  
At the evening, Syd went 'home'.  
  
-Hey everyone!-she shouted as she stepped into the house.  
  
-Hi Darling...-said Jim from the kitchen. He made dinner.  
  
-Hmmm... Smells good.-said Syd, as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
-Where's the rest of you?-she asked.  
  
-In the living room.  
  
-OK... thanks.-she got inside.-Hello!  
  
-Aunt Syd!-shouted Hannah.  
  
-Hello, Hunny-Bunny!-greeted her Syd.  
  
-Hello Aunt Syd...-imitated Joanie her daughter.  
  
-Hi 'little sister'. So where's my wild child?  
  
-In her room.  
  
-Ok, just a minute...-she went out.-Hey Sofia! The Holy God is here!-she shouted.  
  
A face slowly appeared behind the door.  
  
-Oh, really? I didn't know that God is a girl... And by the way, he has straight hair.  
  
-Don't be silly! The dinner will be ready soon...-Sofia reached her and they shared an embrace.-Are you okay?  
  
-Nope?-she was kinda confused, her eyes were weary.  
  
-What did you drink?  
  
-Just a little... a little... Vodka...  
  
-Oh God...  
  
-Look! Mom just called today!  
  
-What did she said?  
  
-Oh, nothing, really, she's fine! But you know, my dad just died in the last few months and whenever I hear my moms damn voice it remebers me of him!-she said angrily. Then crying broked out from her.  
  
-I know, I know...-Syd embraced her again. They stood like this for awhile.-Just look at the stars... When I miss mom, I always look at the stars and imagine that how much she enjoys Heaven... I'm sure that she's now with your dad and tries to invite him to the Special Bridge Party Of Dead Hansens...-Sofia laughed while she was fighting with her tears.  
  
-Anyway, I'm still drunk so I can't go inside...  
  
-Ofcourse you can! I use one of my secret doctor-quick-tests on you... Do you know my name?  
  
-Yes, Sydney Hansen... Why?  
  
-Your name?  
  
-Ahh... Sofia Hansen...  
  
-How many fingers do I show you?  
  
-Haha... Very funny... 3.  
  
-Perfect!-she lead Sofia into the house.  
  
-Just in time!-said Jim.-The dinner is ready...  
  
-Nice!-said Sofia and Syd in the same moment.  
  
They had dinner together. Then finally Joanie went upstairs to lay down Hannah. Sofia fell asleep in Syds arms.  
  
-Lovely girl, isn't she?-sked Jim.  
  
-Yes, she is... Just a little unbridled...  
  
-You're right.-he laughed.-Remembers me on your mother. By the way, how's your pregnancy?  
  
-Fine, tomorrow will be my second ultrasound.  
  
-Oh, I see... And Owen won't be there.  
  
-Yes...-she whispered sadly...  
  
-Would you like me to go with you?  
  
-Dad! This would be so nice!-she said.  
  
-OK, wonderful... I will catch you at the clinc.  
  
-At twelve o'clock, right?  
  
-Right... I think I go now... It's very late.  
  
-OK, good night.  
  
-Good night darling.-then he left, Joanie arrived.  
  
-Where will you sleep?-she asked Syd.  
  
-With Sofia... She will need me when she wakes up.  
  
-Why?  
  
-Vodka... Not very much but a head ache is in front of her.  
  
-Oh, dear... Why?  
  
-Her father...  
  
-I see. When mom died, I hadn't any time even to be sad.  
  
-I remeber...-she said in remembrance.-Now, tell me the story about 'the boys'...  
  
-There is a result finally in my mind.  
  
-Really?!-Syd was surprised.  
  
-I need Burt... We almost had a child together. When I wanted to start a new relationship with long ago, it hurted when I found out how quickly he forgot me. But this isn't the case right now. And he was the most dependable of the three of them.  
  
-Wow it's really a full-fledged desicion.  
  
-Oh, thanks...  
  
-So what will you do?  
  
-Wait...  
  
-Wait?!  
  
-Yes, I had wait 5 years... A few days and he will call... That wouldn't make any sense, just a few days...  
  
-I respect you for this.-said Syd.-But it will be respectable, too, if you would help me to take this girl to bed.  
  
-Aha... I see...-said Jo.-OK, then...  
  
So they finally crawled with Sofia to bed then wished a good night to each other and Syd promised Joanie that on the next night she will sleep with her.  
  
Sofia had woken up once, Syd brought her an aspirin and took care of her but in the morning only a little head ache remained.  
  
Syd went to the ultra sound with Jim. He was so proud about her grand daughter. Syd asked the doctor to make a few pictures from the baby and she gave one to her dad. The rest of the days were spent like years ago, only Robbie was missing he had to take care of his 'wonderful wife'. He was osbsessed with his new child.  
  
The last night Syd felt that she had to go home, although Owen arrived only on the next day. She didn't know why, it was an intuition. So she went home and made the usual things, then fell asleep. The first thing she saw was the green numbers of her clock. It was 4:09. Then a familiar scent was in the air and an arm slowly wrapped around her body.  
  
-Owen...-she whispered.  
  
-Bingo.-said a husky voice.-Why don't you sleep, my Fairy?  
  
-I don't really know...-whispered Syd again... The whole thing was like a dream.-But you... you should be in Chicago.  
  
-I know... But I missed you, I couldn't spend one more minute without you. I had to come home.  
  
-So glad to hear this.-she turned around to face him and locked him into her arms.-You surprised me...  
  
-That was what I planned. I came with an earlier flight.  
  
-That was the best thing you could do.-she ran her fingers up and down his spine under his shirt.-Oh, how I missed the touch of your naked skin...  
  
-How much I missed the touch of your carening fingers, Babe.-he whispered. They just laid like this for awhile in silence.-How were your last few days?-broked Owen the silence.  
  
-Lovely, yours?  
  
-Busy... And the coffee was horrible... I missed your good old coffee...  
  
-Oh, it's so reassuring, that you need me that much in your life!-she smiled.-You're probably tired. Let's sleep four more hours but remember in the morning that I have something for you.  
  
-Wow... Exciting... But I warn you that I'm not going to work tomorrow...  
  
-Lucky you...-she said sleepy then fell asleep. Owen watched her as she got lost in "peaceful" dreams.  
  
-Darling, I'm so proud of you!-said Lynda.  
  
-Thanks, mom...  
  
-You know, I saw Hannah many times before - in your dreams. I hope you will show me your little beauty too.  
  
-Ofcourse, mom!  
  
-By the way... Did you figure out a name yet?  
  
-No, not really... I thought, that 'Owen' would be nice for a boy. But a girl...  
  
-Lynda!  
  
-Mom!  
  
-Lynda Frank!-shouted Lynda with a cigarette.  
  
-Mom! I'm pregnant! Toss that cigarette!  
  
-Lynda Frank, Lynda Frank, Lynda Frank!-she repeated.  
  
-Mom-please-stop-this!  
  
Then she woke up.  
  
-Hey, Baby! What's up?  
  
-Huh?  
  
-You were talking while you were dreaming.  
  
-Yes, it was a nightmare about the name of our baby.  
  
-Wow! Wha-...  
  
-Don't even think about me to tell you...  
  
-Creepy... Anyway, what do you have for me?  
  
-Oh, that thing...-she crawled out from the bed and searched for something. then she crawled back to the bed and placed some kind of papers into Owens hand.  
  
-What's this?-he said to himself then looked at the black and white photographs.  
  
-Well, let's see... This is a little heart.-said Syd with a little smile.  
  
-Oh, wow! It's beautyful!  
  
-You're right... I got this from my last ultra-sound. Thought you would like it...  
  
-Like it? I'm so...! Wow, it's so wonderful!-he couldn't find the words.  
  
-A good day starts like this...-she said to herself as she merged into a lovely conversation with her husband... Ofcourse, after that she was almost late from work.  
  
April slowly passed away...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So that's it for today, pls read and review EVERYBODY!!! Do you like it nowadays??? 


End file.
